tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Holloway
"Throw it at me already!"- Jack Holloway Son Sang-Hun '''(later known as '''Jack Holloway) is a TACITUS operative, and a character in the TACITUS series. In the series, he is described as a TACITUS "veteran", a seasoned soldier. Biography Early life and military career The man who would become Jack was born in South Korea as Son Sang-Hun. He was born into a mixed family: his mother is South Korean and his father is Chinese. His life was complicated by the fact that he was born with pregoria, a rare genetic disorder that caused young children to age rapidly. Despite this, he grew up into a healthy young man. As a child, he was well known for his unusually high IQ, which made him smarter than most children. After he graduated from a South Korean high school, Song Sang-Hun moved to the United States of America, where he changed his Korean name to Jack Holloway. Due to his high IQ, Jack Holloway was able to graduate high school early at the age of 16. The events of September 11, 2016, soon led to Jack roaming the States to find odd jobs and a means of supporting himself. A family friend named Hugh Collins, noticing Jack Holloway's desperation to find a job, decided to give him one in a counterterrorism agency known as TACITUS, despite the fact that Jack Holloway obviously didn't have any military training. Eventually, despite having no military training, Jack was recruited into TACITUS, under the guidance of Hugh Collins, who personally oversaw and supervised his training and indoctrination into the program. Life: A Compilation Jack Holloway also appears in the short story compilation Life: A Compilation, where he gives his own views concerning life and how it should be lived, as well as his own personal beliefs. Physical appearance and personality Jack Holloway, being a former Korean native, has olive skin, dark hair and dark eyes with a faint Korean accent in his voice. Jack also suffers from a rare genetic disorder known as pregoria. This has caused him to appear deceptively older than he really is. As of 2017-2018, he is twenty, although he physically looks like a forty-some year old man. He is considered a loyal and caring person who is willing to sacrifice himself for his allies. As a Christian, he becomes a humble man who always puts other people's needs above his own, much like Derek Westbrook. Abilities Prior to becoming a TACITUS operative, Jack Holloway was not capable of doing anything special, as he was just a kid. As a TACITUS operative, Jack possesses exceptional firearms handling, observation and martial arts skills. He is considered tough in combat, capable of shrugging off blows that would usually incapacitate a person. He has a high pain tolerance as well. While in TACITUS, Jack became well-trained in various forms of hand-to-hand combat, being an MMA fighter in his teen years. Gallery Phone call with someone.jpg|Jack Holloway making phone call Meet Jack Holloway.jpg Category:Asian characters Category:Tall characters Category:Allies Category:Characters in the TACITUS series